Zorc Reborn
by megabouncer
Summary: Ryo Bakrua was a normal guy, a normal duelist. After Atemu was returned to his proper resting place, Ryo gets into the normal life - but then Yugi's birthday comes up and everything goes downhill for Ryo. Zorc comes back!
1. The Invitation and Temptation

I do not own Yu Gi Oh

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh!. **

**Note: IMPORTANT READ THIS FIRST. The setting and time is after Atemu went on to the afterlife – roughly speaking, it's in the GX generation. Later on it moves to 5D's. Ryo is referred to as in first person.**

I kicked my duvet and woke up, gasping. The nightmare again! Sighing, I shuddered, reminding myself that it's only a dream. Nightmares can't affect me, I told myself repeatedly. I folded my sheets to kill time, since I knew I couldn't fall back to sleep.

Making a cup of hot steaming tea might make me feel better, I told myself.

As I walked over to the clustered kitchen, I thought about the nightmare.

"_Hello?" I called out into the eternal darkness. Nobody answered, but suddenly a malicious laugh rang out, covering my hearing, and nearly making me go mad. I gasped as cold hands grasped my face, as claws tried to control me by ripping in to my mind – I was slipping again._

"_Your resistance is feeble," the hissing voice rasped. I gasped, trying to run, as the Spirit gained control of me and tried to send me in to the Shadow Realm –_

That was always where it ended. Either me waking up, drenched in icy sweat or my eyelids snapping open, with my sobbing like a baby. Enough already! Why couldn't _he _leave me alone?

Yugi already got rid of him, I assured myself once more. He can't hurt me anymore. Zorc is dead. Zorc can't possess me again …

I shouldn't have thought like that.

The next morning, as the morning rays shot in the kitchen where I was slumped, tired, I yawned loudly and gripped my cold tea that I had not drunk the night before yet. Gulping it down, I heated up some pre-cooked bangers n' mash. My radio blared out jazz music. I changed the channel and stopped on 'All Star.' American music to cheer up a gloomy day …

After eating my breakfast, I changed from my purple pajamas into my usual outfit – blue opened shirt over a blue and white horizontally striped t-shirt with matching pants. Sighing, I knocked over a chair by accident. I grunted, and stooped over to pick it up, but suddenly a flurry of things dropped onto me.

By instinct, I grabbed one, and realized that it was my Duel Monsters deck. I frowned. I had thrown away the deck shortly after Zorc was defeated, but where did it come from? It shrugged, and absentmindedly tucked it in my pocket. I veered into my game room where Monster World was still on the table, coated in a thick layer of dust. My legs seemed to have a mind of their own – they conducted me to a glass case where a red velvet fabric covered it. My eyes widened. I had forgotten about that!

I lifted up the cover and it reavealed the Duel Disk my evil counterpart had used to duel my friends. It was hated, but for some reason I opened the glass case and put it on my right arm. The machine clicked and wirred, moving into action as the two plastic pieces clipped together, and yellow light coursed through the Duel Disk. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply – accidentally inhaling dust – and then turned the system off. However, my arm didn't seem to want to part with the Duel Disk when I attempted to rip it off and throw it away. It was stuck!

Panicking, I quickly grabbed a screwdriver on the Monster World table, stirring up more dust, and tried to break the Duel Disk, but the screwdriver just bounced off the plastic surface, not even denting it.

Unexpectedly, I didn't want to take it off anymore. I lifted my right arm, studying it. I didn't use it for years, and it still worked? Amazing.

My left hand reached in to my pocket where I had deposited my deck. I lifted it and rubbed away the exess grime. I shuffled through it, stopping at various intimidating monsters. I resisted the urge to rip up the deck, but something was holding me back. Affection? No. Longing? No.

A strange ambition?

…most definitely.

What was happening?

I brushed an unwanted thought-stream away and stuck my deck into the desired hole. The machine started up again. I grinned as the hologram projectors shot out. The same old excitement!

Wait. What?

My test was stopped arubptly as the phone rang. I hurried to it, picking it up, angry at whomever was on the other side for distracting me. What? I thought. I shouldn't be angry. I should be grateful for the phone, sinc eit was that that jostled me out of trying the device that nearly sent many people to the Shadow Realm.

"Hello?" I asked. My left foot tapped the floor impatiently, waiting for a reply.

Silence.

I was about to hang up when a voice said, "Hi. Is this Ryo Bakura?"

I was surprised. This was an unfamiliar voice – and I'm really good with remembering voices. I know a stranger when I hear one.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked sharply. I soon regretted it. My old fears were rising over the top again.

"Erm – I'm Husky, and I'm the party planner Mr. Moto arranged."

Moto? Yugi?

"Mr. Moto is going to, er, hosting a Dueling Party at Domino Duel Arena on June 4th, his birthday. Are you coming? He invited you at the last moment."

I hesitated. A Dueling Party? I _hated _dueling! I was about to refuse when a small voice in my brain opposed my action.

"Uh … sure. I'm coming."

"Great."

BLEEEEEEP….

"Husky" had hung up.

What had I gotten myself into? I wailed to myself inwardly. Suddenly I jostled up. June 4th? It was next Saturday!

Dang. And my Dueling skills were all rusted up, too.

"You darn computer … why?" I shouted towards a monitor with flahsing lights and sounds. My headphones blared with music I had chosen from iTunes. My computer had won against me – again. It was the fifth time straight I had lost.

My YVD set I had downloaded just yesterday for practice came with the latest things – including a computer trial. In order to play the game, you had to beat this goddamn computer. I gritted my teeth as a new duel started.

I lost again.

Again.

Again!

I kept losing unti the thirteenth time – the unlucky number. When I was on the seventh time I was sure I had to won but the computer had seemed to beat me faster than the other times. Maybe Lady Luck would favor me now.

"Duel Start!"

"Shut up, you idiot computer," I huffed back.

My character drew 5 cards.

Monster Reborn, Buster Blader, Bubonic Vermin. Mirror Force, Change of Heart.

I drew again.

Alien Mars.

Perfect! With this hand I couldn't lose.

As I was about to play Bubonic Vermin and use its Effect to summon another one in my deck, sacrifice the two to summon Buster Blader, a small voice in my head encouraged me.

_The _small voice. The same one that had forced me into dueling against this frickin' stupid computer. The one that had clipped on the Duel Disk for me. The one that had made me enter Yugi's dumb Dueling Party.

The small voice reasoned that I really wanted to, deep down, duel again, and meet my old friends.

Well, at least the voice wasn't a liar.

My hand seemed to be clicked and typing in the codes by itself. Suddenly, a green light flashed and the words, "WINNER!" appeared on the screen.

I won?

Thanks, voice.

Awesome, I was going crazy to top it off.

The day before the party, I went shopping to buy better cards. Maybe trade. I grabbed my worn-out wallet and stuffed it in my pocket. I still couldn't take off the Duel Disk, so maybe along the way I could fix it. My right arm was red and sore and red and irritable on the skin where the Duel Disk had rubbed against it many times. My deck was in my left pocket of my jeans – hey, I could wear different clothes. I wasn't _that_ poor.

I was heading towards the Duel Arena Card Shack when I tripped. Cursing under my breath, I stood up. A rock lay in the path behind me. I kicked it and instantly regretted my choice – it wasn't really big, but it sure was heavy. However, it rolled an inch and it reavealed something.

A card?

I lifted the rock up and picked up the Duel Monsters card. My heart pounding, I flipped it over.

"Demon Horn," I breathed. Staring back at me was an angry demon that looked similar to Zorc, but I ignored that fact. It was blue, and Zorc was purple. This one was also crouched down about to pounce, with an eye on its chest. It looked familiar, but I couldn't recall it. Oh well.

Attribute: Dark. Obviously. I stared at the letters. It was Ultra Rare – and a Limited Edition. Amazing! What luck!

Fiend and Demon. Demon? I never heard of a Demon kind of monster. It had 10 stars. Wow.

I stared at its attack, my breath held. The number was large.

"Attack," I gasped. "3900."

Amazing.

Its Defense was three question marks, though. I read its effect.

"When Demon Horn is Summoned to the field in any way, add 900 ATK Points for each Dark monster on the field. Those monsters are removed from play. If in Defense mode, this card has 2000 DEF. Add 1000 DEF points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. Demon Horn can attack on the turn it was summoned if a 12-sided die is rolled. If it lands on either 1,2,3,4,5, Demon Horn can attack. -1000 LP to your opponent for every Horn Counter on Demon Horn."

Wow! Pretty good effect. But there was a little bit more.

"If the user of this card decides to use Demon Horn's Last Resort move, add 4000 ATK, and destroy every monster on your opponent's side of the field and graveyard and remove them from play. Demon Horn is then sent to the graveyard."

Great scott! I was surprised. This was an effect that could even make Seto Kaiba flinch with surprise.

I had found the perfect card.

After I had re-created my deck so it was consisted of mostly Dark creatures, Fiends, and Dragons, not to mention quite a few Spell and Trap cards that supported my monters, I staggered back home at midnight. I unlocked the door to my apartment. I walked in. I flicked on the lights.

Tomorrow was Yugi's birthday. It started at 10 in in he morning. I had 10 hours of sleep. Wonderful.

I placed my Duel Disk on the kitchen table. The Card Shack man had helped me – a lot. He had even given me three Horn Counters that I had emptyed my wallet for. Wow, I really was in to dueling again.

I was about tto collapse on my bed after I took a shower when my eye caught something. The rare card I found on my way to the Card Shack was shining. My brain was confused for a moment, then ti made sense – it was in a patch of silvery moonlight. I got up, my yearning overpowering my fatigue, and picked up the card. By some impulse I felt protective of this card. I put it in the glass case where the Duel Disk used to be, and locked the glass case. I pulled the sheet over it. It was the first time I had used the lock in a year.

I fell on to my bed and fell asleep immediately. No dreams disturbed my sleep that night.

**Awesome! Imma done with the first chapter! Finally! It took me an hour of nonstop typing ….**

**I hope that I can get the enxt chapter up in a few weeks or the follwing week. Reviews would help a lot, thanks!**

**The next chapter will be about Ryo Bakrua getting to the party and stuff … and him visiting old friends … and Marik … same old, same old.**

**Unfortunately a nasty surprise is in for him!**


	2. The First Duel Zorc Comes Back

Yay another chapter

**Yay another chapter! Now Bakura can actually duel. I don't own Yu Gi Oh!. But I wish I could, to kill off several charries I hate …**

**You might be wondering if this is AU, but it's not. Definitely not!**

I moaned as I woke up. I was still exhuasted. Sighing, I suddenly remmbered about Yugi's birthday.

"Gah!" My white hair flew as I fell off my bed. I checked my analog clock.

9:50

Only 10 minutes left, I thought hurridly. I picked up my deck and Duel Disk, remember carefully about how the Card Shack man had told him to put on. I put it on nervously, then quickly took it off with ease. Reassured, I put a my deck into a pocket stuck on my belt. I had bought it in the Card Shack for a ridiculously high price. However, the leather belt was comfy and I felt for once in my life that I wasn't ripped off.

I pulled on my usual outfit, but as I was putting on my outer usual blue shirt, I noticed a black t-shirt jacket. I picked it up. It was similar to my original shirt, but instead it was black, and it was a tailcoat like Kaiba's and it was waterproof. I dropped my blue shirt and pulled the black one on. It felt nice, and I sniffed in the fresh scent of mothballs. In my hurry for finding nice looking clothes, I had forgotten about my past. I shouldn't have. This coat was part of my downfall.

I quickly slipped on my shoes. I grabbed a digital watch on the counter – I forgot how it got there – and quickly strapped it on my wrist. The luminated numbers told me that I only had five more minutes until Yugi's birthday party started.

Darn!

Groping around for my wallet, I found the familiar worn purse on the kitchen counter where I had left it. I slipped it in my leather jacket's pocket and headed out, sticking my hand out as I walked for a taxi. A yellow cab stopped and I hopped in.

"Erm … Domino Duel Arena."

"Sure thing, guv."

"Be there quick, at least in three minutes."

"No prob."

I held my breath as the taxi surged forwards, dodging around cars and curses, going through three red lights.

9:59

"Quick!" I shouted.

Thirty seconds

"Faster!"

10

He pulled in, slowing at the Movie Theatre.

6

The car veered away from the Theatre and the driver put his feet to the floor. The taxi zoomed forwards. I could see the Duel Arena up ahead. I opened the window, hesitating for half a second in which my albino hair fluttered in the wind. I then looked around as the car parked.

4

I paid the money.

3

I ran towards the Duel Arena just as the doors were closing. Pink and green balloons yearned to be free, but they were tied on the handle of the door.

1

"Ryo Bakura," I gasped at a Brooklyn man. He was dressed in casual clothes, and he seemed surprised. Then he grinned and said, "Ryo! It's me, Husky."

"What?" I said rather harshly. Then something clicked. "Oh! It's you. Sorry."

Part of my wanted to clobber him on the head for "forcing" me in to this mess and spending valuable grocery money, but another part was curious about the Duel Arena. I had never gone in.

Husky laughed. "Come on in. You're three minutes late."

"Yeah, thanks you ," I mumbled under my breath.

Five minutes later, I was guided from the waiting room into the Duel Arena. Great Scott! It was - Huge.

Titanic.

How could I put it? It was at least roughly 5 times larger, length and widthwise, than Kaiba's duel blip.

Suddenly, a hand came down on my back. I cringed and turned around on impulse. I faced a blond Brooklyn boy, with blue eyes and wearing a green overshirt. For one crazy moment I thought that Husky had gone on the war path, but then I realized that it was Joey Wheeler.

"Joey!" I exclaimed.

"Bakura, old pal," He grinned. "How's life?"

"Um…" before I could think of something to say apart from "Not good. I'm in serious debt, I'm broke and a little voice in my head has opened again", a shrill shriek erupted behind Joey. He turned around.

"Tae?" He said disbelievingly. "You're here? But you can hardly duel!"

The brown haired Japanese girl stared at him for a moment then laughed. "I got invited _personally _by Yugi!" She giggled. "I haven't contacted him in months! I wonder what he looks like!"

"Oh god," Joey grunted as Tae twirled in excitement. "But it's nice to see some familiar faces again…"

Just then Seto Kaiba walked over.

'I just came over to see what my Duel Arena is doing in the hands of such losers," he said, mainly addressing Joey. Mokuba, as ever, tailed beside him.

Joey's face flushed beet-red. "Correction – not nice at all," he grunted.

An hour later of hi-how-are-you-now-get-out-of-my-faces, Yugi himself stepped in to view. We all gasped, including me.

He had finally reached puberty, or so it seemed.

"Hi guys!" He said. His voice was deeper, and more confident, like Atemu's. "I'm Yugi Moto. Today's my birthday and I'd like to thank everyone who has had taken the time to come."

Kaiba snorted.

"Now, after we serve some refreshments and have the main course on, let's Duel!"

Everybody cheered, apart from several gloomy individuals – such as Kaiba, Tae, Duke, and myself.

"This. Is. The. best. Cheese. Ever." Joey declared as he bit into the string cheese that Yugi offered him.

"Er, Joey …" Yugi said. "You're not supposd to eat it like that. Here, let me show you …"

I walked around, picking up only several fruits and vegetables to gnaw at. I was strangely impatient to get the Duels started. However, when a waiter offered me some ramen, I gratefully accepted and ate the whole thing.

By this time, as I tossed away the empty paper ramen bowl, the Duels were beginning. The Duel arena got eeriely quiet and the lights dimmed. Then large spotlights flashed on, concentrating on the 5 Duel Areas. Yugi smiled and held a cordless microphone to his mouth.

"Hi! Me again. I'd like to say a few things before we begin.

"Well, this is a knockout tournament in which I will be participating in. Everyone here is allowed to enter. Once I post everyone's names on to the computer, the computer will randomly shuffle the participant's names, and arrange them for a duel. As you can see," he continued, pointing to a lare graph as he held up, "this indicates the status of the players.

"There are 10 participants, not counting me in. Pairs of 2 will face one another in the first round. When a winner is declared, the second round commences, shortening the remaining people to 5. Then 1 person will have to sit out as the other two pairs duel. When a winner is decided, the person sitting out will duel with one of the two players, and then duel with the one who is sitting out – a different person. Then the winning player will duel me, and whoever wins will get a fabulous prize." Yugi switched the microphone off. He somehow reminded me of Pegasus.

"Awright!" Joey shouted. "Sorry, Yug, but it looks light I'm going to be carrying home the gold trophy!"

There were many shouts of discontentment at this statement; people crowded over Joey. Kaiba looked smug.

Mai Valentine seemed to be causing a commotion in the corner. She had acidentally dropped a watermelon and it had cracked. I cocked an eyebrow.

My eye suddenly caught sight of an old Egyptian friend. Marik Ishtar was talking to a bunch of waiters, apparently distraught about the watermelon incident. I was about to walk over when an overhead projector appeared and revealed a detailed picture of the simple graph Yugi had shown us before. I read the names carefully.

Duelists

Seto Kaiba

Joey Wheeler

Mai Valentine

Duke Devlin

Tristan Taylor (Tristan moaned)

Tae Gard'ner ("Great…")

Marik Ishtar

Scott Minsdale

Husky Wulfer (I was amazed)

The tenth duelist was about to be announced when someone laughed. "Scott! You're entering?" A voice with disbelief shouted. The person controlling the overhead projector shook his head and worked up the last name.

10. Ryo Bakrua

Great. I'm the tenth duelist and they can't even spell my name right. Wonderful.

The duels began.

I was evidently the underdog here, by the way people were talking to me and shooting me sympathetic glances. But with Demon Horn I was definitely going to win!

Then the pairings list shot up.

FIRST ROUND

Seto vs Scott

Duke vs Husky

Joey vs Tae

Marik vs Mai

Bakura vs Tristan

At least they got my name right this time.

Scott wailed.

Mai flinched, bad memories coming back.

"Let's duel!" The 5 pairs of voices shouted.

We both but out decks in the slot.

"I'll go first," Tristan said. "I draw!"

He gazed at his card, then grinned.

"I place two cards face down then summon a monster in Defense mode!"

The holograms appeared as he placed his cards in the appropiate slots.

"I end my turn."

It was my turn.

"Not a bad move …" I said, as I drew dramatically. "…but not good enough!" I shouted. I chanced a peek at my card.

"Wow!' Someone shouted in the crowd. "Bakura actually knows how to draw!"

I ignored the exclaimation.

Horned Demon.

Great Scott!

My hand wasn't bad. I had Avian, Mirror Force, Horned Demon, Premature Burial, and Dark Fusion.

I was about to activate Dark Fusion after Summoning Avian to the field – I could then sacrifice Avian to summon Evil Hero Cyclone – but then I felt a haunting dizziness.

No!

I cried out in pain, as a headache began. I screamed. My torso felt like it was on fire. I looked down, the floor swimming up before my eyes. There were shouts and I felt the ground rushing up before me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out – more like the last thing I felt and smelled – was fire. My coat was on fire!

Then I lost conciousness.

I woke up. I was in a familiar black room. Rubbing my eyes, I rubbed my chest. I realized that my leather jacket/tailcoat was gone. A malicious laughter rang through my head. I grasped my skull. No! This can't be happening … again!

Zorc was dead!

_Ah, but I'm not … yet! _

Get out of my brain, I screamed using thought-speech. My lungs suddenly seemed to be exploding. I roared with pain.

_Oh Bakura … I could kill you off now, but I need a host … and it seems that I'll be dueling in place for you…_

What! I needed answers. I could only watch as a vision swam before my eyes – I was watching through Zorc's eyes and ears. I tried to move but it was helpless.

_Shall I change this into a Shadow Game?_

Don't! I gasped. Don't! Not Tristan!

_Ah …_

Just … I was confused. How … what?... get out!

_You've turned bitter .. good, maybe I can let you live if you think along the same track … you're confused? Ha! I should explain, then! I owe you thank for putting on this tailcoat jacket, anyways._

_You see, several months ago – a year, even – I locked Weevil and Rex away in to the Shadow Realm on that night. Yugi came out to confront me … I was wearing this very tailcoat. Just in case things happened like this, I sealed a part of my soul away into this very jacket … and that voice that was in your head those days ago? It was me. You were very close to me, but I was only able to contact your weakly._

_Anyways, enough … I need to get my Ring back, and send this foolish mortal to the Shadow Realm!_

You can't, I thought smugly. It's gone. Used to transport the Pharoah back to the afterlife. And you cant transport anyone to the Shadow Realm without your Ring.

_Ah, that's what you think!_

What the –

_Watch and learn, Ryo … _

And therefore I was only enabled to watch helplessly as the fire was extinguished, as my body pretended to be all right, to be _me. _But little known to my friends, Zorc was free again.


	3. Duel One VS Tristan

Finally done

**Finally done! –faints- Sorry to keep y'all waitin'. Note: Italics either means thought-speak/Ryo speaking to bakura/ out of first person speech. Example below.**

Before anyone could ask why I was /still/ smoking, the doorbell rang. Who could it be? Everybody was here.

"Shadi?" Yugi asked in disbelief after he had opened the door. The Egyptian man bowed his head.

"Yugi, I have come in feeling the prescense of a great evil at work." His voice echoed through the Duel Arena.

"What are you - "

"Beware, my young Egyptian friend. Beware."

"But I'm Japansese -"

Yugi was cut off again.

"Beware."

And with that, Shadi, who was not seen in ten years, walked away from our lives once and for all.

_Come back, _I wanted to scream. _I need answers! Help!_

No one cared. No one could hear me pleading for help within. They all thought that the Spirit was actually me … and they knew the terrible false truth. They all thought that Shadi was mad, apart from Yugi (he always believed the 'wise' man's words.)

"That was weird," Yugi muttered. Everybody stared. They seemed to have forgotten about me. And my smoking coat. Bloody heck …

"Joey, come over here," he said in a low voice, so low that I nearly didn't catch it. But Bakura had a keen sense of hearing, and he was able to detect the words. Joey obediently went over to Yugi' side.

"_Joey", Yugi said, sounding very worried indeed. "I have a feeling that Shadi is right."_

"_What are you talkin' about, Yug'? It's been eight years since we last met and now you're in to hunting down that freak again?"_

"_No. I have a feeling that this is different. Keep a watch on Kaiba and the other duelists."  
"Even Ryo?"_

"_Yes. Don't you think it's weird how he knows how to duel?"_

"_I guess … but he could have picked up on it. It's been 10 years, Yug'. Too long. But eight years for me. Several months for Tae … what did you do with her?"_

"_Just hanging out."  
"You didn't –"_

"_No, Joey. Anyways, keep a sharp eye on Ryo. I have to make sure whether or not he is being possesed again. Even though he looks and seems to be like himself, without Atem I can't sense if a Millennium Item is at work."_

"_But I thought they were locked away!"_

"_I don't know, Joey. It's a dark age."_

"_Yugi."_

"_Yes, Joey?"_

"_Did you give it … away?"_

"_Yes, Joey. To a very potential-prone teenager. He reminds me of you."_

"_His name's Jaden Yuki, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I heard of him. He's a duelin' prodigy, but still in Slifa Red! What's that lowlife of a person Kaiba doin', keepin' him there?"_

"_It's not Kaiba's fault." Yugi said simply. He glanced at Scott, then nodded._

"_Yug', we'll need to get back to dueling."  
"I know. I just gave Scott the signal …_

"Uh … let's continue dueling!" Scott said. He then looked like he regretted his choice; Kaiba was already smirking as he drew a card. The Blue Eyes, no doubt.

"Okay, Tristan," I – we? Him? – said.

_Time to teach this foolish mortal a thing or two about dueling … my taicoat should suffice…_

_It's not a tailcoat, _I suddenly thought. _It's a big coat. Tailcoats have these two little tails …_

The Spirit didn't reply. I could feel cold, slow, and controlled anger seeping through every pore in his body at me contradicting him.

_For your insolence, I will turn this duel in to a Shadow Game!_

_No!_

Too late. The lights flickered. Everybody looked up. They struggled to remain lit, then all of the lights were extinguished and the Duel Arena was plunged in to total darkness.

_Yugi! _I shout-thought. _Joey! Kaiba1 Anyone!_

_Hahahahahaha …_

_What did you do to them?!_

_Nothing. I just froze time, that's all … _

_What about the lights? __。。。 __answer me!_

_The work of the unimaginable power I sealed in this jacket!_

Laughter rang through the Duel Arena.

"Where is everybody!"

I recognized Tristan's voice.

"Let's continue dueling."

"Bakura? Is that you? Don't worry, I'm coming!"

"Mwuhuahahha…"  
"Bakura?"

Tristan's disbelief was in every syllable of my name.

"If you haven't noticed, this is a Shadow Game!"

"BAKURA!"

"I activate the Spell card, "Dark Fusion"! I sacrifice the Avian in my hand to bring out Evil Hero Cyclone!"

"Whoa …" Tristan said. His anger was melted away at the feat we had completed in the firs turn.

"That's not all. I activate 'Premature Burial!' **((tell me if Dark Fusion removes the material monsters from play.))** Which brings back the Elemental Hero Avian from my Graveyard and on to my field. Of course, I'll have to pay a fine."

I only had 3200 LP left, but LP didn't count. My hand and field was better than Tristan's. I nearly forgot the danger Bakura was posing in the midst of the excitement.

"Now Avian, attack his face-down card!:"

The card was flipped face-up. It revealed Bubonic Vermin.

"Bubonic Vermin's Flip Effect activates! Now I get to summon a Bubonic Vermin from my deck to the field in face-down defense position!"

"Whatever! You're dead in several turns! Now, my mighty Dark Hero, attack his Bubonic Vermin!"

The effect activated again, so Tristan had another Bubonic Vermin on the field. However, he was getting worried; you could only have 3 copies of the same card in your deck at one time.

"I'll end my turn by placing a card face-down," We concluded.

Tristan gritted his teeth. "I'll get you, Bakura!" he shouted. He made a movement as if to run forwards, but looked down. "What the -"

Chains were attached to his legs and wrists, as were to mine.

"You see, whenever you lose Life Points," we explained, "the chains tighten around your ankles and wrists, and a chain link on the ground breaks. When your Life Points are reduced to zero, the chains are completely demolished and you are sent to the Shadow Realm, doomed to spend there for an eternity!"

Maniacal laughter, once more.

"Of course, the chains aren't just for that. Usually you can't end a duel – this is a matter of endurance. As long as you stand, you're in the duel – but you'll wish you weren't. Another thing … you lose a bit of your body away to the Shadow Realm each time you lose Life Points, too…. So you better watch out."

Tristan tugged on the chains, and then winced. "Bakura! Stop this right now!"

We shook my head in a sarcastic pitiying way. "Sorry," we said, grinning maliciously, "I can't do that. Only the victor of this Duel can come out unharmed!"

Tristan gritted his teeth. "You can't be," he said, suddenly realizing what really was going on. "No! Zorc was locked away! He's gone!"

"He went and now he's back," We said.

I struggled within myself. _Free me, Zorc! How dare you do this to Tristan!_

_Hahaha … never. Not until I gain control of the darkness and take my revenge on the Pharoah!_

"Did you forget," Tristan said, snapping me out of my little argument with Zorc. "That you had to -800 LP due to Premature Burial, your own card?"

"Ah, yes," we said. "Of course…"

My left foot disappeared.

"My turn," Tristan continued. He drew a card. "Hmmm… I have four cards in my hand so far."

"I flip Bubonic Vermin in face-up attack position! And now, I activate my face-down card, Creature Swap! You know what that means …"  
Bubonic Vermin and Avian switched positions.

"Weakling," we hissed.

"And now Avian, attack his Bubonic Vermin!"

The Elemental Hero leapt towards the Earth attribute monster, floating up in the murky gloom as dust tornadoes erupted from its wings, firing it towards the mouse, which cowered.

"I activate a trap card, Mirror Force." We said smugly, calmly. A holographic shield covered the Vermin and fired the tornado back to Avian. The hologram exploded, and Tristan grunted.

"I suppose it's my turn," we said. Drawing, we glanced at our card.

"I see. I activate Wave-Motion-Cannon!"

Growling, Tristan asked, "What does that card do?"  
"During each of our StandBy phases, my Wave-Motion cannon gets to add 1 turn in its charger … when it gets up to 4 turns, this is over!" We said.

"Oh, and I place a card face-down, and End Turn."

Several minutes later, Tristan was struggling. He had managed to eliminate my Hero, but I had successfully Summoned the ace of my hand. I suppose you know what it is.

"What IS … that thing … BAKURA!" Tristan said once again. I suppose he realized what it was. "This is bringing back bad memories!" as he stared at the Demon Monster.

Laughing, we ignored him.

"It's been four turns. This is OVER!" We said. "I activate Wave-Motion Cannon! Now, you take damage to your LP equal to the number of turns that had passed x1000."  
"What?" Tristan said. "I should have activated my Heavy Storm card .. if only I had the chance."

"Yes, you should have." We said. "Now, mortal, off you go to the Shadow Realm!"

**WOOT! Done! Sorry to keep y'all waitin'! More coming up! What will happen – and how did Zorc reincarnate?**


End file.
